wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Hrabia Sandorf/IV/4
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Część IV | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} IV. Ostatnia stawka. Od godziny jedenastej rano salony „klubu cudzoziemców”, zwanego powszechnie Kasynem, stały już otwarte. Aczkolwiek napływ publiczności nie był jeszcze zbyt wielki, to jednak z uderzeniem godziny dwunastej rozpoczęto grę przy niektórych stołach. Dokładność ustawienia stołów, w których umieszczoną jest ruleta, bywa tam bardzo przestrzeganą, gdyż nader ważnem jest ściśle horyzontalne położenie tego całego przyrządu. W rzeczy samej najdrobniejsza bowiem usterka może spowodować niekorzystny ruch ruletowej kuli, rzucanej w chwili obrotów cylindra, co bywa przez graczów natychmiast spostrzeżone i zużytkowane z wielkim uszczerbkiem dla banku. Na każdym z takich ruletowych stołów leży sześćdziesiąt tysięcy franków w złocie, w srebrze i w biletach bankowych, podczas gdy na stołach „trenie et quarente” spotyka się sto pięćdziesiąt tysięcy franków. Jestto zwykła stawka, z którą bank rozpoczyna każdego dnia grę i bardzo rzadko się zdarza, by administracja zniewoloną została zastąpić pierwszą stawkę rezerwowemi kapitałami. Czem jest „zero” w rulecie, tem jest „prefait” w „trente et quarente”, a ta jedna szansa, przy namiętności graczów, daje bankowi rękojmię niewątpliwej wygranej. Jeżeli więc gra sama przez się jest zabawą niemoralną, o czem wątpić nawet nie można, jakże więc niedorzecznem się przedstawia usiłowanie walki w tak nierównych warunkach. W końcu każdego stołu siedziało już na swoich miejscach ośmiu krupierów, trzymając w ręku grabki, przeznaczone do gromadzenia pieniędzy. Obok urzędników bankowych gracze zajęli krzesła lub stanęli za siedzącymi, biorąc udział w grze, albo też śledząc pilnie oczami przebieg takowej. W salonach przechadzali się specyalni komisarze, mając nadzór nad urzędnikami banku, jak też nad ogólnym porządkiem, utrzymywanym starannie nad publicznością, podczas gdy wygalonowani lokaje stali w pogotowiu na usługi gości, jakoteż członków administracyi, która stale utrzymuje przeszło stu pięćdziesięciu samych tylko krupierów. O wpół do pierwszej umyślnym pociągiem z Nicei przybył nowy zastęp graczów, a w tym dniu właśnie był on liczniejszym, niż zazwyczaj. Wczorajsza serya z „siedemnastu czerwonych” wywarła swój zwykły skutek. Była to niby nowa przynęta, a wszyscy co szukali szczęścia w kapryśnych wypadkach hazardownej gry, spieszyli bardziej rozgorączkowani na spotkanie nagłych jej odmian. W godzinę później salony były przepełnione. W ożywionych kółkach opowiadano sobie cichym głosem o nadzwyczajnościach gry. W rzeczy samej nie ma nic posępniejszego od tych wspaniałych sal pomimo olśniewającego przepychu, który się spotyka na każdym kroku. Powszechnie wiadomo, że nie brak tam wytwornych zleceń, olbrzymich luster, niezrównanych fantastycznych sztukateryj, drogocennych obrazów, marmurów i w światła bogatych pająków, nie wspominając już nawet o przyćmionych zielonemi osłonami oliwnych lampach, oświecających głównie stoły do gry. W salonach tych jednak nie słychać prawie toczących się rozmów, aczkolwiek napływ publiczności bywa zazwyczaj znaczny, gdyż wszystko tu zagłusza dźwięk zgartywanych złotych i srebrnych monet, szelest przeliczanych banknotów lub obojętny głos krupiera wymawiającego: „rouge gagne et couleur”, albo „dix-sept, noir, impair et manque.” Zaiste! zbyt smutny to widok! Ale dotychczas nie było jeszcze w salonach dwóch cudzoziemców, co dnia zeszłego zgrywając się, zwrócili na siebie uwagę publiczności. A przecież prawdziwi gracze od dawna już próbowali rozmaitych szans i przy rulecie albo w „trente et quarente”, lecz straty i zyski ciągle się równoważyły i zdawało się, że „fenomen” zeszłego wieczora nie zechce się już powtórzyć. Dopiero około trzeciej godziny po południu Sarkany i Silas Toronthal udali się do Kasyna. Zanim weszli do sali gry, przechadzali się długo we wspaniałym przedsionku, gdzie byli przedmiotem ciekawości obecnych. Przypatrywano się im bacznie, śledzono okiem, zapytując się w myśli, czy też odważą się jeszcze stanąć do walki z grą, która ich pozbawiła tak wielkiego mienia. Niektórzy „profesorowie” byliby chętnie skorzystali z nadarzającej się sposobności do spieniężenia swoich niezawodnych systemów, gdyby jakim wypadkiem zbliżyć się mogli do cudzoziemców, którzy jednak widocznie byli nieprzystępni w tej chwili. Bankier patrzał przed siebie wzrokiem, jakby obłąkanym, podczas gdy Sarkany zdawał się być więcej niż kiedykolwiek zimnym i zamkniętym w sobie. W skupieniu ducha szukali obaj nowych sił do ostatniej próby. Pomiędzy osobami śledzącemi dwóch nieszczęśliwych graczów z ową ciekawością, właściwą ciężko chorym lub skazanym na śmierć, znajdował się pewien człowiek, na którego obliczu malowało się silne postanowienie nie spuszczenia z oczów ani na chwilę znanych nam dobrze spólników. Był to młodzieniec, liczący lat dwadzieścia dwa lub trzy. W obliczu jego malowała się szlachetność, ale też i przebiegłość zarazem, miał nos spiczasty, jeden z tych nosów, które wszystko zwietrzą. Zdawałoby się, patrząc na niego, że żywe srebro zamiast krwi płynie w żyłach jego, krył on widocznie gwałtem ręce w kieszeniach swego paltota, ażeby się powstrzymać od zwykłej sobie gestykulacyi, stojąc jak baletmistrz w pierwszej pozycyi. Ubiór jego wyróżniał się pewną elegancyą, ale pomimo tego nie możnaby posądzić go o przesadę lub zbyteczną pretensyonalność, raczej przypuścićby się dało, że staranne to ubranie krępowało go nieco. Czytelnik zapewne bez zdziwienia pozna w młodzieńcu Cypla Pescade. Dodamy też natychmiast, że Przylądek Matifon oczekiwał swego przyjaciela, który wysłany został przez doktora Antekritta do tego raju, czy też piekła, w każdym jednak razie do czarownie pięknego księstwa Monaco. A teraz opowiemy, w jakim się to stało celu. Po dwudniowej podróży na pokładzie „Ferrata”, Karpena stanął na wyspie Antekricie. Tam, pomimo prośb i oporu, został uwięziony. Zamknięty w ciemnej celi, zrozumiał, że opuścił wiezienie, ażeby się dostać do innego, nie wiedział jednak, że pozostawał w mocy doktora Antekritta, ani też, gdzie się znajduje i czy mógł co zyskać na tej zamianie. Ta niepewność napełniała go trwogą, co stało się przyczyną, iż postanowił sobie uczynić wszystko możliwe, ażeby tylko polepszyć swoje położenie. Skutkiem tego, zaraz przy pierwszej sposobności, odpowiadał z całą szczerością na każde uczynione mu zapytanie. Z zeznań więźnia okazało się, że Hiszpan znał wprawdzie Sarkaniego, ale widywał go bardzo rzadko, gdyż Trypolitańczyk miewał właściwie stósunki z Zironem. W ostatnich czasach Sarkany był nawet oczekiwany w Sycylii, lecz po zgonie naczelnika bandy opryszków widocznie podróży tej nie odbył. Karpena twierdził, że wspólnik Silasa Toronthala, o którym tylko słyszał, zamieszkał w Monte-Carlo prawie od dwóch miesięcy. Wszystkie te wskazówki posłużyły doktorowi do dalszego działania, domyślał się bowiem, że były bankier z Tryestu bawi w towarzystwie Trypolitańczyka. Hiszpan nie wiedział wcale, jakie pobudki zniewoliły doktora do uprowadzenia go z Centy, aby go zrobić swoim więźniem i ani przypuszczał, że jego niecny postępek z Andrzejem Ferrato wiadomy jest temu, który w obecnej chwili stawiał mu pytania. Zresztą nie domyślał się nawet, że Luigi był synem rybaka w Rovigno. Karpena czuł jednak, że w tem więzieniu bardziej jest strzeżonym, niż w hiszpańskim karnym zakładzie, bo tu wszelkie stósunki z otaczającymi były mu wzbronione. Tak więc z trzech tych zdrajców, którzy stali się przyczyną krwawego rozwiązania spisku w Tryeście, jeden pozostawał już w rękach doktora. Należało jeszcze ująć i resztę, gdy Hiszpan wskazał miejsce ich pobytu. Ponieważ wspólnicy dokonanej zbrodni w Tryeście znali już doktora Antekritta i Piotra Batorego, postanowiono zatem udać się do Monaco dopiero wtedy, gdy okaże się pewność uskutecznienia doraźnego czynu. Ale ponieważ odszukano ślad zdrajców, ważną było rzeczą nie stracić ich z oczów aż do chwili, w której okoliczności pozwolą stanowczo przeciw nim działać. Z tego to powodu wysłano Cypla Pescade, ażeby od tej chwili śledził już wszędzie Sarkaniego i Silasa Toronthala. Przylądek Matifon miał swą potężną dłonią przyjść w pomoc przyjacielowi, gdyby okazała się tego potrzeba. Jak nam wiadomo, dwaj akrobaci przybyli w nocy do Monaco i zaraz wzięli się do dzieła. Z łatwością odszukali hotel, w którym Silas Toronthal i Sarkany zamieszkali, a podczas gdy Przylądek Matifon przechadzał się nad pięknem wybrzeżem, Cypel Pescade dowiedział się wkrótce o najdrobniejszych szczegółach życia dwóch dobrze tam znanych graczów. Zrozumiawszy, że Silas Toronthal i Sarkany blizcy są zupełnej majątkowej ruiny, postanowił donieść o wszystkiem doktorowi, co też natychmiast uczynił. Gdy po pewnym namyśle Sarkany i Silas Toronthal weszli wreszcie do sal, gdzie się znajdują stoły ruletowe i „trente et quarente”, Cypel Pescade pospieszył za nimi. Było już natenczas około trzeciej godziny z południa. Bankier i jego spólnik przechadzali się jeszcze czas jakiś po salonach, zatrzymając się chwilowo przy niektórych stołach. Ale zrazu przypatrywali się tylko grze, nie biorąc w niej udziału. Dopiero około godziny czwartej spólnicy usiedli przy ruletowym stole, a szef partyi ujrzał się wkrótce otoczonym nietylko licznymi zwolennikami gry, ale też zwykłymi widzami, pragnącymi ujrzeć odwet dwóch nieszczęśliwych graczów, znanych już dobrze tamtejszej publiczności. W ciągu pierwszej godziny nie było żadnego rezultatu... Należy dodać, że Silas Toronthal i Sarkany nie grali wcale do spółki. Każdy z nich szukał szczęścia dla siebie, kładąc znaczne stawki na szansę pojedyńcze lub też kombinowane, które nastręcza ruleta. Przebiegu gry nie można było nazwać ani korzystnym, ani nie korzystnym. Ale pomiędzy piątą a szóstą godziną szczęście wyraźnie już im sprzyjało. Wygrali kilkakrotnie „maximum”, które przy rulecie wynosi sześć tysięcy franków. Ręce Silasa Toronthala drżały, gdy wysuwał stawkę lub ściągał z pod grabek krupiera wygrane złoto i banknoty. Sarkany natomiast był jak zawsze panem swoich uczuć, ani razu nie zdradził doznawanych wrażeń. Od czasu do czasu zachęcał tylko rzuconem spojrzeniem swego wspólnika, któremu głównie szczęście sprzyjało w tej chwili. Tymczasem Cypel Pescade patrzał na wszystko, co się działo i aczkolwiek był nieco zdumiony owem przesuwaniem złota i banknotów, nie przestawał śledzić spólników. Zapytywał tylko sam siebie, czy też potrafią zachować tak olbrzymią fortunę zwiększającą się co chwila pod ich rękami. Tak rozmyślając, przyszło mu na myśl, że Sarkany i Toronthal w przystępie rozsądku, o czem zresztą wątpił, ujrzawszy się wyratowanymi z ruiny, opuszczą Monte-Carlo i gdzieś może na drugą półkulę trzeba będzie znowu za nimi pogonić. Gdy zyskają utracone mienie, doktór Antekritt będzie miał nowe trudności do zwalczenia. Ta myśl zaniepokoiła go nieco. — O! lepiejby było z pewnością, gdyby się zrujnowali — myślał Cypel Pescade. — Na szczęście Sarkany nie należy do tych ludzi, co umieją wycofać się w porę... Jakby na przekór życzeniu małego akrobaty, ślepe szczęście nie przestawało w zadziwiający sposób sprzyjać grającym, a to do tego stopnia, że już trzykrotnie rozbili zakładowy kapitał stołu, przy którym grali. Było to nowe ciekawe zdarzenie dla widzów tej zaciętej walki, a sympatyą ogółu, jak to zresztą zwykle bywa, zyskali wybrańcy względnego losu... Nie byłoż to słusznym odwetem za ową seryę z „siedemnastu czerwonych”, z której wczorajszego wieczora skorzystała administracya?... O wpół do siódmej Silas Toronthal i Sarkany przestali grać wreszcie, mając przed sobą około dziesięciu tysięcy ludwików. Po chwili upuścili salę... Bankier szedł krokiem chwiejnym, oszołomiony ustawicznemi wrażeniami i umysłowem znużeniem, podczas gdy jego towarzysz napozór zimny i obojętny, jak zawsze zdawał się czuwać nad spólnikiem, obawiając się, by Toronthal nie umknął i nie usunął się z pod jego przemocy, mając w kieszeni kilkakroć sto tysięcy franków, odzyskanych tak mozolnie. Dwaj spólnicy nie rzekłszy do siebie ani słowa, opuścili Kasyno i podążali wprost do hotelu, w którym mieszkali. Cypel Pescade szedł zdala za nimi. Wychodząc, ujrzał w pobliżu ogrodowej altany Przylądka Matifon, siedzącego na ławce. Mały akrobata zbliżył się do niego na chwilę. — Czy może potrzeba? — spytał Herkules. — Co takiego? — No, wyjść... — Wyjść na scenę?... O nie, nie!... Poczekaj jeszcze, mój Przylądku!... Ale czy byłeś na obiedzie? — Tak, Cyplu Pescade! — No, to bywaj zdrów, kochanku! Co do mnie, to zdaje mi się, że mam żołądek w obcasie... jak ci może wiadomo, w niewłaściwem miejscu... Muszę zrobić operacyą, aby go ustawić, gdzie należy... jeżeli znajdę czas po temu. Siedź więc tu i nie ruszaj się, póki nie wrócę. A rzuciwszy tych kilka wyrazów, pogonił szerokim gościńcem, którym Sarkany i Toronthal rozmawiając, szli zwolna. Gdy się upewnił, że spólnicy kazali sobie podać obiad w swoich apartamentach, udał się także do restauracyi, a w kwadrans „ustawił swój żołądek, jak się wyrażał we właściwem miejscu, gdzie ważny ten organ znajdować się powinien”. Po takiej operacyi zapaliwszy wyborne cygaro, wyszedł i usiadł na ławce, znajdującej się w pobliżu hotelu. — Urodziłem się widocznie na szyldwacha — mruknął przez zęby — lecz... rozminąłem się z mojem przeznaczeniem!... Cypel Pescade pragnął nadewszystko dowiedzieć się, czy szczęśliwi gracze powrócą jeszcze tego samego wieczora do Kasyna. Ale już około ósmej godziny Sarkany i Toronthal pojawili się w bramie hotelu. Cyplowi Pescade zdawało się, że rozprawiają o czemś bardzo energicznie. Łatwo się można było domyśleć, patrząc na wychodzących, iż bankier opierał się namowom i naleganiom spólnika, gdyż tenże ostatecznie rozkazującym niemal głosem zawołał: — Ależ musimy, Silasie!... Ja chce!... Poczem puścili się znowu owym gościńcem wiodącym do Kasyna i ogrodów w Monte-Carlo. Cypel Pescade szedł wprawdzie za rozprawiającymi, ale ku jego zmartwieniu nie mógł nic więcej usłyszeć. Tymczasem Sarkany przemawiał głosem, który nie dozwala żadnej odpowiedzi. Bankier widocznie ustępował już nacierającemu. — Przestać grać, Silasie, w chwili gdy szczęście nam zabłysło, byłoby głupotą! Straciłeś chyba zmysły! Szaleństwem jest grać, gdy się przegrywa, ale stokroć większem szaleństwem jest przestać grać, gdy się wygrywał... Zważ tylko!... Nadarza nam się sposobność, może jedyna, niepowrotna... Sposobność zrobienia fortuny, a mielibyśmy ją pominąć, zapoznać... O nie, nigdy! Czy nie czujesz, Silasie, że po naszej stronie szanse... — Tak, jeżeli nie są już wyzyskane! — szepnął bankier nieśmiało. — Co znowu? Powtórzę ci sto razy, że nie! — odparł Sarkany. — Wytłómaczyć tego niepodobna, ale to się czuje... to się wie... Milion oczekuje nas tego wieczora na stołach kasyna! Nie inaczej! Milion! nie wypuszczę go z rąk naszych!... — Graj więc, Sarkany!... — Ja! ja miałbym grać sam? O nie!... Jeżeli mam grać, to chcę grać z tobą, Silasie!... Tak! a gdyby jeden tylko z nas grać musiał, to chętnie ustąpiłbym tobie moje miejsce! Szczęście w grze idzie za osobą, a ono dziś po twojej stronie!... Graj więc, a wygrasz!... Ja chcę tego!... W rzeczy samej Sarkaniemu chodziło tylko o to, by Toronthal nie zadawalniał się kilkoma krociami franków, które mogłyby mu ułatwić wyzwolenie się z pod jego wpływu. Pragnął on, by jego spólnik stał się milionerem albo zupełnie się, zrujnował. Bogaty, byłby jak dotąd szedł przez świat i życie, zgrany, musiałby iść za Sarkanim dokądby go chciał zaprowadzić... W każdym z tych dwóch wypadków przestawał być niebezpiecznym. Jednakże Silas Toronthal, aczkolwiek opierał się namowom Trypolitańczyka, czuł już w głowie i w łonie budzącą się namiętność zapamiętałego gracza. W tem nikczemnem upodleniu, w jakiem się znajdował, doznawał równocześnie obawy i żądzy powrócenia do salonów Kasyna. Słowa Sarkaniego zdawały się zapalać krew w jego żyłach. I on wyobraził sobie, że szczęście nie opuści go tego wieczora, a zmarnotrawić taką chwilę byłoby nie do przebaczenia! Jakżeż był jednak szalonym! Ale niestety, wszyscy gracze myślą podobnie i utrzymują, że to co należy do przeszłości, powtórzy się na ich życzenie! Zamiast powiedzieć sobie: miałem szczęście — co było prawdą — mówią: mam szczęście, co jest kłamstwem. A jednak w umyśle wszystkich tych, co liczą na wypadek, nie zrodzi się inne rozumowanie, jak właśnie to ostatnie. Tymczasem Sarkany i Toronthal zbliżali się już do Kasyna. Przed schodami, wiodącemi do gmachu, wstrzymali się na chwilę. Cypel Pescade stał za nimi. — Silasie! — mówił Sarkany — tylko się nie wahaj. Idziesz grać, nie prawdaż? — Tak! Zdecydowany na wszystko, aby zabrać wszystko! — odparł bankier, który czuł niepohamowaną żądzę gry od chwili, jak stanął na pierwszych stopniach wspaniałego przedsionka. — Nie chcę dawać ci wskazówek — ciągnął dalej Sarkany. — Oddaj się własnemu natchnieniu... ono cię nie zawiedzie!... Zamyślasz grać w ruletę?... — Nie, w „trente et quarente!” — odparł Toronthal, wchodząc do kasynowego gmachu. — Masz słuszność, Silasie! Kieruj się tylko własnem przeczuciem... Powtarzam, że cię nie zwiedzie... Ruleta dała ci prawie fortunę... „trente et quarente” niech dokona reszty! Tak rozmawiając, ujrzeli się wkrótce w salonach Kasyna, a w kilka minut później Cypel Pescade widział spólników siadujących przy jednym ze stołów „trente et quarente”. Dla prawdziwych graczów tu jest właściwe pole do działania. „Trente et quarente” możnaby nazwać grą w równej sile, gdyby nie „refait” i „maximum” w wysokości dwunastu tysięcy franków, co jednak nie przeszkadza w kilku pociągnięciach kart wygrać albo przegrać bardzo wiele. Z tego też powodu nie można się dziwić, że tam właśnie spotyka się tak zwanych „wielkich graczów”, wzbogacających się lub rujnujących w nader krótkim przeciągu czasu z prawdziwie cudowną szybkością, której mogą pozazdrościć giełdy w Paryżu, w Nowym Jorku lub w Londynie. Usiadłszy do gry, Toronthal zapomniał zupełnie o wszelkich obawach. Przezorność zdawała się go opuszczać z każdą chwilą, tak, że wkrótce miotała nim tylko jakaś dzika zapamiętałość, która zawsze gubi grającego. Zresztą, czyż można grać oglądnie? Z pewnością, że nie, pomimo zapewnień amatorów gry, skoro się jest zdanym na łaskę lub niełaskę kapryśnego losu. Bankier grał pod nadzorem Sarkaniego, który w tej ostatniej rozstrzygającej partyi, podwójny miał interes nie troszcząc się wcale, jaki będzie rezultat. W ciągu pierwszej godziny, Toronthal nie miał prawa użalać się na niepowodzenie; zdawało się nawet, że szczęście i tym razem nie odwróciło się jeszcze od niego. Spólnicy byli już zupełnie pewni świetnego powodzenia. Uzuchwaleni złudną nadzieją wielkiej wygranej, poczęli stawiać „maxima”. Ale wkrótce nastąpiła zmiana na korzyść banku, który z niewzruszonym spokojem wyczekuje skutku swej przewagi, polegającej właśnie w obojętności, w potędze kapitałów i w owem „maximum” narzuconem graczom... Nastąpiły też ciężkie chwile. Wszystkie pieniądze wygrane przez Toronthala w popołudniowych godzinach, zwolna znikły z przed niego. Straszno było spojrzeć w to rozognione oblicze, błędne oczy patrzące dziko na stół, krzesła, stosy banknotów, rulony ludwików, które ręką konwulsyjnie ściskał z ruchami nerwowymi, a raczej kurczowemi tonącego człowieka. A jednak nikt nie powstrzymał tego szaleńca, stojącego nad brzegiem przepaści! Nikt nie podał mu ręki! Sarkany nie spróbował nawet opamiętać swego towarzysza, uspokoić w porę przed zupełną ruiną. O dziesiątej Toronthal rzucił na stół ostatnią stawkę — ostatnie „maximum”. Wygrał, lecz w dwóch ostatnich ciągnieniach przegrał wszystko. A gdy się podniósł z tym okropnym zawrotem głowy i z dziką żądzą runięcia w przepaść wraz z całym tym otaczającym go światem, aby zaginąć na wieki, nie miał już nic... z owych milionów, które mu dał jego dom bankowy, podtrzymany mieniem hrabiego Sandorfa. Natenczas opanował bankiera dziwny szał, w przystępie którego wybiegł z Kasyna, nie wiedząc co czyni... czego pragnie... Sarkany z szyderczym uśmiechem szedł za swoją ofiarą, ale zbliżył się do Toronthala dopiero na skwerze, znajdującym się już w pobliżu stromych ścieżek, wiodących w okolice la Turbie. Bankier uciekał w góry... Łatwo się domyśleć, że Cypel Pescade nie stracił ich z oczów, ale opuściwszy Kasyno poskoczył ku Przylądkowi Matifon, błogo usypiającemu na wygodnej ławeczce. Mały akrobata wstrząsnął całą siłą śpiącym Herkulesem, krzyknąwszy mu do ucha: — Baczność!... Rusz-że się!... żwawo! Olbrzym usłyszał natychmiast głos przyjaciela, oprzytomniał w jednej chwili i podążył wielkiemi krokami za biegnącym aprobatą. Tymczasem dwaj spólnicy szli już razem ścieżką wijącą się pomiędzy skałami. Owe fantastyczne zakręty stromej drożyny dozwalały Cyplowi Pescade i Przylądkowi Matifon mieć idących ciągle na oku, rozmowy ich jednak dosłyszeć się mogli. — Powróć do hotelu, Silosie — powtarzał natarczywie Sarkany. — Powróć... uspokój się i odzyskuj krew zimną!... — Nie! jesteśmy zrujnowani!... Rozstańmy się!... Nic chcę widzieć cię więcej!... Nie chcę!... — Rozstać się? A to z jakiego powodu?... Pojedziesz ze mną, Silasie!... Jutro opuścimy Monaco!... Mamy jeszcze dość pieniędzy, ażeby się dostać do Tetuan a tam, dokończymy nasze dzieło... — Nie, nie... puść mnie Sarkany, puść mnie! — powtarzał Silas Toronthal. Gwałtownie odepchnął Trypolitańczyka, gdy go chciał pochwycić, poczem biegł z taką szybkością, że Sarkany z niemałym trudem go dopędził. Toronthal nie wiedząc co czyni, narażał się co chwila na straszny upadek w przepaść lub w kamieniste łoża górskich strumyków, po nad któremi zawieszone są tamtejsze ścieżki. Jedna tylko myśl prześladowała go aż do udręczenia, a to chęć ucieczki z Monte-Carlo, gdzie dokonał swej ruiny celem pozbycia się Sarkaniego, który był głównym sprawcą wszystkich jego nieszczęść... W takim okropnym staniu pędził przed siebie na los szczęścia, nie wiedząc co robi, dokąd dąży, co się z nim stanie. Sarkany przerachował się widocznie w swoich kombinacjach, ale teraz zrozumiał dopiero, iż nie da sobie rady ze spólnikiem i że tenże gotów mu się wymknąć! Gdyby bankier nieznał tajemnic, które mogły go zgubić albo przynajmniej nie mógł sparaliżować jego ostatniej i najważniejszej intrygi, jakżeżby mało się troszczył o tego nikczemnego człowieka potrąciwszy go w przepaść. Ale Silas Toronthal przed ostatecznym upadkiem mógł wydać okrzyk, który posłużyłby do oskarżenia Trypolitańczyka. W takiej krytycznej chwili, Sarkany postanowił dokonać natychmiast zbrodni ułożonej już dawno. To, co chciał uczynić w drodze do Tetuan, w owych bezludnych marokańskich ustroniach, mógł przecie spełnić tejże samej nocy... Ale miejsce, w którem się znajdowali, nie zdawało się Trypolitańczykowi dość odpowiedniem. Zbrodniarzowi chodziło przedewszystkiem o tajemnicę, a tu spotkać można było wieśniaków powracających późno wieczorem do la Turbie... Należało tedy zaczekać... puścić uciekającego bankiera wyżej jeszcze w góry, gdzie granica księstwa styka się z gościńcem, zwanem la Corniche, zwieszonym po nad straszliwemi urwiskami nadmorskich Alp. Tam już z pewnością nikt nie przyjdzie z pomocą bankierowi, gdyby się bronił lub szukał opieki, a trup jego zniknie na zawsze w tych bezdennych przepaściach, znajdujących się przy drodze. Pomimo to jednak Sarkany spróbował raz jeszcze namówić spólnika do powrotu. — Ależ chodź ze mną, Silasie! — zawołał, ująwszy rękę bankiera. Spróbujemy szczęścia jeszcze jutro!... Mam nieco pieniędzy... — Nie! puść mnie!... nic nie chcę!... — powtarzał prawie bezmyślnie Toronthal w przystępie oczywistego szaleństwa. Gdyby bankier czuł się na siłach i miał broń jaką przy sobie, byłby z pewnością nie zawahał się w tej chwili krwawo pomścić się na swoim byłym agencie za wszystkie jego niecne sprawki. Tymczasem Toronthal, któremu gniew sił dodawał, odepchnął raz jeszcze Trypolitańczyka, a nie zważając na nic, biegł dalej niebezpieczną ścieżką, wijącą się pomiędzy skałami i przepaściami. Wkrótce dostał się do głównej drogi wyżyn la Turbie przy owej wązkiej szyi, która dzieli górę „Tête de Chin” od olbrzymich granitowych stoków góry Abel, będącej niegdyś granicą pomiędzy Włochami a Francyą. — A więc idź dalej, Silasie! — zawołał z wściekłością Trypolitańczyk — idź, ale niedaleko zajdziesz!... I mówiąc te słowa poskoczył w prawo, przesadził małe z kamienia ogrodzenie okalające jakiś ogródek, aby ostatecznie przeciąć drogę uciekającemu... Cypel Pescade i Przylądek Matifon nie mogli wprawdzie dosłyszeć rozmowy poróżnionych wspólników, ale widzieli jak bankier całą siłą odepchnął Sarkaniego, poczem ten ostatni znikł w cieniu. — Ha! szatan wmieszał się w tę sprawę! — zawołał Cypel Pescade. — Zdaje mi się, że lepszy z nich nam umknie!.... Brakuje tylko tego, by drugi zrobił to samo!... W każdym razie i Toronthal wart coś przecie!... A ponieważ nie możemy wybierać... przeto... dalej-że naprzód mój Przylądku! I w kilku zręcznych skokach zbliżyli się obaj do Silasa Toronthala. Bankier żwawo podążał drogą wioski la Turbie. Zostawiwszy na lewej stronie małe wzgórze, z którego można widzieć wieżę Augusta, biegł między pozamykanemi już domkami niewielkiego sioła i dopadł nakoniec głównego gościńca la Corniche. Dwaj akrobaci byli może o pięćdziesiąt kroków za uciekającym, podczas gdy Sarkany znikł gdzieś bez wieści. Nikt nie umiałby powiedzieć, czy wydostał się na szczyt pochyłości, znajdujących się po prawej stronie gościńca, czy też opuściwszy swego spólnika, powrócił może do Monte-Carlo. Droga la Corniche jest pozostałością starożytnego rzymskiego gościńca, który z la Turbie spuszcza się lekko do Nizzy. Zawieszona w połowie wysokości ku niebu wspinających się gór, wije się pomiędzy wspaniałemi skałami, odosobnionemi bazaltowemi ostrokręgami i głębokiemi przepaściami, ściągającemi aż do kolei żelaznej, zbudowanej u stóp tych olbrzymich gór, ciągnących się wzdłuż czarownych wybrzeży. Noc była jasna. Na ciemnym niebios lazurze błyszczały tysiące gwiazd. Z morskiej toni wyłaniał się zwolna księżyc, oświecając smętnemi promieniami cały widnokrąg. W tem łagodnem oświetleniu pogodnej nocy rysowały się lekko w mglistej powłoce sześć zatok, wyspa Sainte-Hospice, ujście rzeki Var, półwysep Garoupe, przylądek Antibes, zatoka Juan, wyspy Lerins, zatoka Napoule, przystań Cannes, wreszcie góry Esterel. Tu i owdzie jaśniały dalekie światełka w małych portach jak Beauliou, w urwiskach Małej Afryki lub w Villefranche, nad którem piętrzy się Lenze. Północ już była, gdy Silas Toronthal, minąwszy la Turbie opuścił gościniec la Corniche i zwrócił się wązką drożyną do Eze, które niby gniazdo orła kryje się w rozpadlinach skał, ochraniających na pół-dziką ludność zamieszkującą zuchwałe szczyty gór pod cieniem drzew sosnowych i rożkowych. Ścieżka ta była zupełnie pustą, bankier biegł nią czas jakiś nie zwalniając kroku i nie obejrzawszy się nawet ani razu, poczem skoczył nagle w lewo, gdzie spostrzegł ciemną dróżynę, ciągnącą się wzdłuż olbrzymiej skały nadbrzeżnej, pod którą kryje się w długim tunelu droga żelazna i nowy gościniec. Cypel Pescade i Przylądek Matifon pospieszyli za nim. Sto kroków dalej Silas Toronthal wstrzymał się wreszcie. Po krótkim namyśle wyskoczył na skałę pochyloną w przepaść, w głębi której huczały wezbrane potoki wpadające do morza. Myśl samobójstwa zrodziła się w umyśle bankiera, który w celu uzyskania majątku, dopuściwszy się tylu zbrodni, nie mógł przeżyć własnej ruiny. W głębi tej ciemnej przepaści chciał zakończyć nikczemne życie... — O do stu djabłów! — zawołał Cypel Pescade. — Żyjącego mieć musimy!... Przytrzymajno go, Przylądek Matifon, a nie puść przypadkiem! Ale zaledwie zbliżyli się do Toronthala, gdy nagle ukazał się jakiś człowiek po prawej stronie drożyny; krył się on wzdłuż pochyłości gór pomiędzy kląbami drzew mastykowych i mirtowych, usiłując podejść w ten sposób do skały, na której zatrzymał się Toronthal. Był to Sarkany. — Ehe!... figielki mu w głowie! — rzekł Cypel Pescade — chciałby połaskotać swego spólnika, aby mu uprzyjemnić podróż na tamten świat!... Przylądku Matifon! weź się do pierwszego, ja zabiorę drugiego! Lecz Sarkany, ujrzawszy jakichś ludzi, wstrzymał się. Nie chciał być spostrzeżonym. Ze strasznem przekleństwem na ustach znikł w krzakach, zanim Cypel Pescade zdołał zbliżyć się do niego. Prawie równocześnie Przylądek Matifon wstrzymał Silasa Toronthala w chwili, gdy miał rzucić się w przepaść... — Puść mnie! — wołał bankier — puść mnie!... — Ależ panie Toronthal! — mówił Cypel Pescade — ja miałbym zezwolić panu na taką niedorzeczność? Nigdy!... przenigdy!... Sprytny ten chłopak nie był wcale przygotowany do takiego wypadku, a nawet doktór Antekritt, dając mu zlecenie, nie mógł zdarzenia przewidzieć... Tymczasem dziś, pomimo ze Sarkany umknął, Silas Toronthal był wzięty i należało go tylko zawieźć na wyspę Antekrittę, gdzie zostanie przyjęty, jak na to zasłużył. — Czy zechcesz się zająć przeniesieniem tego pana, naturalnie za umiarkowanem wynagrodzeniem?... — spytał Cypel Pescade Przylądka Matifon. — I owszem!... Silas Toronthal nic wiedział nic, co się z nim działo, utracił zupełnie przytomność. Mały akrobata spostrzegłszy to, kazał Herkulesowi zabrać omdlałego i iść za sobą, a sam puścił się stromą ścieżką, która okalała przepaść, wiodąc do morskich wybrzeży. Wędrówka ta była bardzo niebezpieczną i gdyby nie nadzwyczajna zręczność Cypla Pescade i herkulesowa siła jego towarzysza, byliby z pewnością obaj zginęli w jakiej przepaści. Jednak po długiej walce pomiędzy życiem a śmiercią, po prawdziwie nadludzkich wytężeniach, dostali się ze swoją zdobyczą do ostatnich skał, znajdujących się przy morzu. Brzegi w tem miejscu obfitują w znaczną liczbę małych ostoi, fantastycznie wkrojonych w żwirowatym gruncie pod osłoną wysokich granitowych ścian różowego koloru, które otaczają rafy, zawierające w sobie pierwiastki żelaza, skutkiem czego drobne, spłukujące je fale, podobne bywają do krwi rozlanej. Poczynało już świtać, gdy Cypel Pescade znalazł schronienie w załomie skały, którą niegdyś wypróżniły geologiczne przewroty. Tam umieszczono no nieprzytomnego Silasa Toronthala, przy którym czuwał Herkules. — A teraz siedź tu, mój Przylądku! — rzekł mały akrobata. — Jak długo? — Nawet dwanaście godzin! — Dwanaście godzin? — Nic nie jedząc! — No, jeżeli nie będę jadł śniadania, zjem obiad... za dwóch... — Jeżeli nie będziesz jadł obiadu za dwóch, to się uraczysz kolacyą za czterech! Po takiem zapewnieniu, Przylądek Matifon usiadł na kamiennej bryle obok swego więźnia, podczas gdy Cypel Pescade puścił się krajem wybrzeży ku Monaco. Jednakże Cypel Pescade powrócił prędzej, niż zapowiedział. W dwie godziny po rozstaniu się z przyjacielem był już na pokładzie „Elektryka”, który stał w jednej z owych zapomnianych zatok, co tak dobrze chronią burzą zagnane statki przed zaciekłością wzdętych fal pełnego morza. W godzinę, szybki ten okręt zbliżał się już do skromnej przystani, w głębi której Przylądek Matifon, patrząc z pokładu, podobnym był do mitologicznego Prometeusza, pasącego trzody Neptuna. Po krótkiej chwili Silas Toronthal, za pomocą Herkulesa znalazł się także na pokładzie elektrycznego statku, poczem „Elektryk” z całą swą szybkością puścił się w kierunku wyspy Antekritty.